


Happy Wedding Day

by RobronSugdenDingle



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 08:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobronSugdenDingle/pseuds/RobronSugdenDingle
Summary: It's the night before their wedding and they're finding it hard to sleep separately





	Happy Wedding Day

  
"So there's definitely no pre-wedding sex then?"  
  
Aaron peeked over the top of Roberts shoulder just to make sure Liv didn't hear and then back to his fiances face where he shook his head with a fond smile.  
  
"After we're married. Ok? I'll make it up to you"   
  
Robert stepped even closer towards Aaron until he could feel his breath against his own and wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist, tugging on his black jumper and smiled, eyes glancing towards his lips.  
  
"Mm, you better"   
  
He finally closed the distance between them, kissed Aaron's lips gently at first until Aaron wrapped a hand around the back of Roberts neck and pulled him in closer. Aaron leaned his head to the side, put his free hand on Roberts hip and thumbed the skin that hid underneath his thin t-shirt. Robert pulled away with a grin.  
  
"Better make it up to me after that"   
  
"Me? It's you who should be making it up!"  
  
Robert laughed and quickly pecked Aaron's cheek before turning to Liv.  
  
"You not gonna miss me? Won't be getting any fancy French toast in the morning if I'm not here"   
  
Liv scoffed and looked up from her phone.  
  
"As if. Besides, you look like you need your beauty sleep"  
  
"Funny cause I was just about to say the same thing"   
  
Liv narrowed her eyes and stuck her tongue out, Robert copying her before falling into a fit of giggles. He walked over to her and she stood up from the couch to give him a hug. When she pulled away, she pointed a finger towards Robert and then his watch, his new one he had recently bought.  
  
"You better not stand him up at the alter. I'm serious, show up late and you'll have me to deal with"  
  
Aaron chuckled and picked up Roberts overnight bag and handed it to him.  
  
"You sure you don't want me to sleep at the pub instead? The beds comfier here..."  
  
"Vic'll kill me. Besides, the couch isn't that bad at hers and the pubs full remember"   
  
Aaron sighed.  
  
"Ok fine. Here. See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Is that even a question to ask?"  
  
Robert quickly kissed Aaron again before Liv punched his arm gently and pointed at the door.  
  
"Come on. Get out already! Stop making me vom with your cutesy sick selves!"  
  
Robert nodded and looked at his watch, 10:04.  
  
"Right. Don't stand me up tomorrow ok? Cause...you know..."  
  
"Yeah I know..."  
  
  
......  
  
  
If Robert thought sleeping in his bed with Aaron in prison was hard, this was even harder. The couch dug into his shoulders no matter what position he tried to lie in and his excitement for the wedding tomorrow was just like how he felt as a kid for Christmas. The purple butterfly duvet that Vic had stolen from the pub to give Rebecca felt too thick despite it being a thin blanket.   
  
He just couldn't sleep. His phone had long gone ran out of charge and wouldn't you know it, Vic left his phone charger in her room because apparently even texting Aaron was bad luck.  
  
God, he felt like a hormonal teenager again, felt like everyone was out to get him for no reason.  
  
He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, tried to make out the numbers in the dark and saw it had just passed twelve. Happy wedding day...  
  
He couldn't help it. He had to get out of here. He already lost his watch down the side of the couch during his one hour sleep and already his wrist felt naked. Great. He would have to buy another one.   
  
As quietly as he could, he stood up and shoved on his pair of jeans and slipped on shoes and grabbed his jacket before walking out the house, wincing with every single little noise that seemed to scream into the quiet house.  
  
As a kid, he wasn't sure why everybody went to the bridge to clear their minds. Now though? It was completely understandable.  
  
It was empty, the middle of the bridge was in a position so the trees wouldn't bother your hair when the branches grew too long and the river just below always flowed along smoothly. The river was also always quiet, minus the occasional splash against the rocks, but it was quiet, soothing, practically therapeutic.  
  
He rested his arms on the railing, leaned forward and looked down into the water. Thankfully it wasn't raining, but it was still freezing cold and going outside in his thin pyjama top and an equally thin leather jacket wasn't the smartest idea.  
  
"You out for some fresh air?"  
  
Robert looked in the direction of the voice and smiled.  
  
"Says you. Bet you saw I was going for a walk and followed me. I'm not that irresistible am I?"  
  
Aaron scoffed and walked over to stand beside him.  
  
"Well...I'm out here cause...I'm not used to sleeping in an empty bed. You?"  
  
"Same reason. I'm also excited. Really excited"  
  
"Yeah? Well...We're doing the right thing. Right?"  
  
Robert nodded and grabbed a hold of Aaron's hand and squeezed.  
  
"Well...even if it's not, which I doubt by the way, then at least we'd be doing something wrong together..."  
  
"Yeah? You soppy git..."  
  
Robert laughed and huffed.  
  
"What time is it anyways?"  
  
"Half 12..."  
  
"Wow"  
  
"What?"  
  
Robert shook his head and lifted Aaron's hand to kiss his knuckles.  
  
"In a few hours, we're going to be married...i never thought this day would come..."  
  
"Well...I never thought I would be happy but here we are. Here I am"   
  
"Yeah...well...guess we should be heading back. Right?"  
  
Aaron shook his head.  
  
"Come home with me? I've got something to give you..."  
  
  
....  
  
  
When they arrived back at the mill, shushing each other through whispered giggles, Aaron dragged Robert up to their bedroom and handed him a small box.  
  
"Aaron, you already got me a ring"   
  
"It's not a ring. It's something else. Open it"   
  
Robert opened it and looked at it in confusion before remembering what this was.  
  
"My old watch...wh-but how?"  
  
"Turn it over"   
  
Robert turned it over and swore his heart nearly leaped out his throat. Because on the back, were various engravings. The first one, their first wedding date, the second, the date today, and then the words forever yours with a single letter A beside it.  
  
"Aaron..."  
  
"I couldn't get rid of it. When we split...I...it was one of the only things I had left in the house that belonged to you. Call me selfish but I wanted to keep something of yours..."  
  
"You are not selfish at all. This makes my gift to you seem...well, I guess you'll need to wait until tomorrow for that..."  
  
"Yeah? Well...this tomorrow of yours is technically today so..."  
  
Robert chuckled and set the watch back into the box and sat it on the bedside table on Aaron's side of the bed. He wrapped his arms around Aaron's waist and kissed him.  
  
"I love you...Mr Dingle..."  
  
Robert smiled.  
  
"Mr Sugden..."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Aaron laughed and shoved Robert until he sat on the bed.  
  
"Shut up..."  
  
Robert pulled Aaron towards him and pressed his lips against his again and smirked.  
  
"Screw being traditional..."  
  
"But Liv's-"  
  
"A deep sleeper. Come on..."  
  
  
.......  
  
  
The next morning, Victoria slammed open the door to the mill, making Liv nearly spill her tea she got such a fright.  
  
"Liv! Liv! We've got a problem!"  
  
"Is the problem that you've practically broke our door?"  
  
"No! It's Robert! He's disappeared!"  
  
Liv's eyes widened and she set her mug down on the table and followed Victoria upstairs to break the news to Aaron. They both slammed open Aaron's room door and every single one of them screamed. Robert pulled the covers up to cover more of his chest and glared at the two sisters.  
  
"Vic! How many times?! Knock!"  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
The two sisters shut the door and ran back downstairs, faces red in embarrassment. Aaron laughed into his pillow and Robert turned to face him.  
  
"Laughing in the morning? Who are you and what have you done with Aaron Dingle?"  
  
"It's our wedding day....grumpy Aaron Dingle is asleep right now..."  
  
Robert smiled and pushed his lips against Aaron's.  
  
"Happy wedding day Mr Sugden"  
  
"Happy wedding day Mr Dingle"  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I actually had an idea where on the day of their wedding, Aaron is happy and dancing with Robert until he wakes up and remembers that Robert actually died with the whole Lachlan Drama. Basically it's a bunch of angst and Aaron struggles to cope with the loss of his fiance. But, I decided to do this instead!


End file.
